Poseidon
Poseidon '''is the Greek God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, and waters. He is the son of the Kronos and Rhea, which makes him one of the Big Three. His Roman counterpart is Neptune. History Titanomachy Poseidon was born to Kronos and Rhea, rulers of the Titan race. Because he feared that one of his children would sieze his throne, Kronos imprisoned the god along with his elder siblings by swallowing them whole. Rhea managed to save Poseidon's youngest sibling, Zeus and raise him secretly in order to free his captive brothers and sisters. When Zeus reached his adulthood, he managed to infiltrate his father's palace and trick him into ingesting a purgative, freeing Poseidon and the others. They soon joined their brother and waged a war of vengeance against Kronos and the Titans. It was during this war that Poseidon would gain the allegiance of the Telekhines and receive a powerful Trident that he would use to symbolize his authority among the gods. After Kronos was destroyed and his followers were exiled; Poseidon, Zeus, and their brother Hades divided the earth between them and respectively claimed the Sea, Sky, and Underworld to rule. However in some versions of the story, he, like his brother Zeus, did not share the fate of his other brother and sisters who were eaten by Cronus. He was saved by his mother Rhea, who concealed him among a flock of lambs and pretended to have given birth to a colt, which she gave to Cronus to devour. According to Diodorus Siculus Poseidon was raised by the Telekhines on Rhodes, just as Zeus was raised by the Corybantes on Crete. Marriage to Amphitrite Early in his reign, Poseidon began searching for a wife. His attention soon turned to the Oceanid Amphitrite but she rejected his proposal and fled. Delphin the dolphin god was sent in pursuit and managed to persuade the goddess into reconsidering the offer. Poseidon gratefully awarded his lieutenant by creating a constellation in his honor. He would father several children by Amphitrite, including a son named Triton. He also went on to have children with various goddesses and mortal women. Rivalry with Athena Athena and Poseidon have had a rivalry between them because both of them wanted to be the patron of the city Athen. The citizens of the city told the gods to each create a gift for the city, whichever the citizens liked the most would become patron. Poseidon gave them a salt-water spring, while Athena gave theme an olive tree. The people of Attica chose Athena, and made her the patron goddess of Attica. The city of Athens was named after her, and the people built her the Parthenon. When Poseidon was courting Medusa, Athena caught them together in her temple. Furious with Poseidon and Medusa she turned Medusa and her sisters (whom helped her get into the temple) into the three gorgons. From then on whoever looked Medusa in the eye would turn to stone. ' In variations of the story, it is said that Medusa was a priestess and Poseidon, who fell in love with her, wanted to be her husband. However, Medusa swore to remain a virgin and declined Poseidon's offer. Poseidon sneaked into the temple and had relations with her against her will. Athena thought that Medusa and her sisters were trespassers and transformed then into the Gorgons. While still having a heated rivalry, there were times they worked together. Together they made the chariot. Athena came up with the idea for shape and design, while Poseidon made horses to pull it. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians The lightning Thief When Percy survives the attack during his first game of Capture the Flag at camp, Poseidon claims him as his own. This causes discord among the gods of Olympus as it is proof that Poseidon had not honored the pact that was made between the Big Three after World Percy II. After Zeus' lightning bolt is discovered to be missing, Zeus immediately suspects Poseidon of having used Percy to steal it, and demands that it is returned by the Summer Solstice. Poseidon, in turn, wants an apology for being suspected by the same date. Eventually a quest is given for Percy to find the missing master bolt and return it by the Summer solstice in order to stop a war amongst the gods. Percy succeeds, and Poseidon gets to meet his son formally. Poseidon tells Zeus that he admits his wrongdoing, and Percy feels as if he is just a mistake, and not actually Poseidon's son. Poseidon feels very sorry for Percy, because heroes typically meet tragic ends. Percy tells his father he isn't sorry for being who he is, and Poseidon in turn tells him he is a true son of the Sea God. The Sea of Monsters http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/d/da/Tyson.jpgTyson, Poseidon's Cyclopes son.Added byMythomagicPoseidon does not make an appearance, but he is said to have sent his Cyclops son Tyson to the same school as Percy, in order to get them to know each other. Tyson later tells Percy that he had asked for a companion, a brother to Poseidon, and his wish was granted, which means that Poseidon does care for him. Poseidon also sends the Hippocampi to help Percy and his friends. Percy also gets a letter from Poseidon near the end of the book telling him to "Brace yourself". Even though he was only 13 at the time, the letter could mean something about the Great Prophecy. It could also refer toThalia's resurrection at the end of the book. The Titan's Curse After completing their quest to save Artemis, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth arrive to the Winter Solstice meeting. Athena suggests the gods kill Percy because he is meant to be the child of the Great Prophecy, since Thalia pledged herself to Artemis, meaning she would never reach the age of sixteen. Poseidon places faith in Percy and claims he can be trusted, giving the other gods his word. Fortunately, the majority of the gods vote in Percy's favor. Poseidon also vouches for Bessie the Ophiotaurus. He suggests the gods keep it on Mount Olympus. After the meeting, a party is held and Poseidon has a private talk with Percy. The Battle of the Labyrinth Poseidon visits Percy, Sally and Tyson at their apartment. Sally is embarrassed at seeing her old boyfriend again. Percy and Tyson greet him, and Poseidon is introduced to Sally's boyfriend, Paul Blofis. Poseidon then tells Percy of the war he is having in his underwater kingdom, and gives him a birthday present, a sand-dollar. He then warns Percy of the upcoming disasters, and leaves. He also tells Percy that he is his favorite son and Percy thinks that his arrival was the best gift in its self. The Last Olympian When Percy meets Poseidon in his kingdom, he looks aged and weak, unlike the man Percy once knew. Poseidon is busy fighting the Titan of the sea, Oceanus, who is constantly attacking his kingdom. Poseidon had been fighting so hard, his strength has deteriorated which results in him looking aged. Percy is later able to convince Poseidon to come up from his kingdom and help defend Olympus. Poseidon and his Cyclopes aid in defeating Typhon, and eventually send him to Tartarus, saving Olympus. After the Battle of Manhattan, Poseidon is on Olympus along with the other gods when Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia , Nico and Percy are rewarded for saving the world. Poseidon states that pERCY has surpassed all heroes including Heracles and afterwards gives Percy a hug to which Percy admits tearing up (as it was the first time his father had ever hugged him). Later on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, Poseidon thanks Percy for saving Olympus. He also says that he may send Percy some siblings in the future. Poseidon then leaves, leaving behind a troubled Percy who isn't sure if he was joking. Personality Poseidon is overall a benevolent god even though he shares many characteristics with Zeus including pride, stubbornness, and being temperamental. However, he appears to have matured over the centuries to a point where these attributes do not dominate him to the same extent they do Zeus, making him much more reasonable (which is strange because in the myths Poseidon was considered the moodiest of the gods). Poseidon loves and cares for his children and watches over them more than most of the other gods, actively giving them advice, and aiding them indirectly, though this might be since he only has one son. Poseidon has a more caring and overall human personality, which Percy inherited many traits from. His personality in the book is the same in the movie, being calm and slow to anger unlike Zeus'. Poseidon also has a very particular sense of humor, sometimes making it hard to tell if he is joking or not. After Percy saves Mount Olympus, he tells him he can now claim all his other children and gives Percy a wink as if he's joking. He also has a habit of toying with his younger brother. As Zeus is begrudgingly thanking his brother for his help in defeating Typhon, Poseidon would interrupt with phrases like "I'm sorry brother. What was that?" and correcting him when Zeus says it would have been "difficult" instead of "impossible" to defeat Typhon. It has also been shown that he is very protective as seen in The Last Olympian when Percy in attempting to convince him to help Olympus, he states that he must protect his home (the sea), but Percy then reminds him that Olympus is his true home. Due to caring dearly for his children, according to Polybotes; Poseidon greatest weaknesses is his Demigod son, Percy Jackson, as if Percy his harmed the giants believe that Poseidon will weaken. Appearance Poseidon has black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as "smile crinkles" around his eyes and cheeks. When casual (which is almost always), he wears Birkenstocks (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it (or any other Hawaiian shirt), and a battered cap decorated with fishing lures which says "NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT".Sally Jackson describes him to be "handsome, tall, powerful yet gentle." During The Last Olympian, Poseidon's visage has aged to that of an old man due to his kingdom being destroyed in his battle with Oceanus, having white/grey hair and beard, and an aged face. When Percy asks what happened to him, he says he chooses to reflect the state of his realm, and it is not in a good state. However, when he abandoned the battle to fight Typhon, his appearance returns to normal. Poseidon's demigod son, Percy Jackson, is noted to be nearly the spitting image of his father, with black hair and green eyes, Percy also inherited Poseidon's good looks, as was noted by Hades in the movie and as Hazel mentioned in The Son Of Neptune, "he had the good looks of a Roman God". Abilities Possessing the standard powers of a god, Poseidon is rivaled only by Hades and Zeus in might with these personal abilities: *Command over both freshwater and saltwater creatures *Greater divine influence as one of the Big Three *Hydrokinesis *Aerokinesis *Geokinesis *Cryokinesis Attributes *Dolphin (Animal) *Horse (Animal) *Trident (Weapon) Family Poseidon is married to Amphitrite and has three children by her but he is also the father of a diversity of children. Immortal Children Edit Mortal ChildrenEdit http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/0/04/Fff.gifPercy Jackson, son of Poseidon